I HATE JACK FROST
by LollipopR5
Summary: Lucy Emerson doesn't remember anything about her life. Just that she is the Spirit of Light as the Man in Moon told her. When she meets the Guardians, there is one person in particular that she dislikes - Jack Frost. That's okay. He doesn't like her either. But when she has to go against Pitch Black - her opposite - will he let go of their feud and finally help her?


Hi everyone! This is a new story, of course OC. I got inspiration from another story!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND THESE ARE MY IDEAS

We giggled and ran down the hill to the river where we always swam. I look down at my little sister Melanie, 6. She's so adorable and I love her to bits. I would do anything for her. We both look at the giant boulder that has been settled at the top for decades. We touch it like we always do for good luck.

We both got to the brink of the river and stripped off our clothes until we were in our undergarments. "Ready?" I ask her with mischief in my voice. "Ready" she says. "One," I count, "two, THREE!"

I let her jump in by herself and laugh when she realizes I didn't jump with her. "Hey!" she pouts. I chuckle once more and jump in.

After an hour or so, the sun starts to set. We get out of the river and I tell her "We should dry off before we put on our clothes. Minutes later and the sun is nearly down, the sky almost fully dark. "What a beautiful moon, don't you think Mel?" I ask her softly. "Yeah..." she answers softly. At that moment it starts to rain. It soon starts to become more vicious.

I stand up and she follows like a little duckling. But before we make it up the hill, we look into the cave that sits with its opening to the river. "HELLO!" I yell into the cavern. "MELANIE AND LUCY HERE!" yells my sister. Our statements bounce off the walls and echoes. "Hehe" I chuckle. I look at the river and notice that the water level has gone up a little. "Come on Mel" I urge her.

That's when I here a screech coming from up the hill. I turn and see that the boulder is moving towards us. "Run!" i shout to Mel. But there was no where to run. Just backwards. The builders pushes us into the cave and with a thud, it blocks our only entrance. I sit on the floor covering Mel, shielding her.

I let go and walk slowly to the boulder. I touch it frustrated how it didn't give us good luck today. I suddenly turn insane and start pounding on the rock and yelling for help. Mel just sits behind me watching. I give up and slide down the rock. _We're stuck. We can't get out. We probably never will._

I try to not cry, to stay strong for my sister. Mel gasps and points to the floor. The feeling of water surrounds me. To not look down was impossible. Water was filling the cave. _We're going to drown. This can't be happening. _

Mel and I hug it out and she starts sobbing. We soon have to stand up. Minutes and minutes later, the water is up to my waist and up to Mel's collarbone. Minutes, and the water is up to my collarbone and Mel is already floating. That's when I start to panic. And that's when I see the crack. The boulder is not perfectly round is misshapen. There's a small space above the boulder.

I can't fit through there. But Melanie can.

"Mel, get over here"I hurry. She swims over to me and I grab her face gently, looking into her eyes. They're emerald just like mine. "Mel, i just want you to know that you are the most wonderful sister anyone could ever have and I love you so much" I say gently. "Lucy, what are you saying? Stop it, Lucy!" she protests.

"It's obvious we're not going to last in here-" but Mel interrupts. "Don't say that!" But I continue. "You see that crack at the entrance? Yeah, you have to climb through there and run home, okay? Run home." By this time, My eyes tear up. "But-" she protests again.

"No buts! Run home, tell Julian, Dad, and Mum where I am and that they need to get me out" I finish. Mel has already started to sob. I caress her face and her hair. "Look, it's going to be fine, Mel. We're going to be okay" I tear up again. I kiss her head and pick her up. I lift her to the crack and she crawls through.

Once on the other side, she looks at me with sorrowful eyes. "Go. Go!" I urge her once again. She turns and jumps from the top. Her footsteps are heard trailing away.

The water is really high and and my head is almost touching the ceiling. The water doesn't stop. It keeps rising. I start to whimper when my head touches the ceiling. The water is almost to the point where it fills the cavern. I try to keep my nose up, but that's useless.

The water is flowing out of the crack, and before I know it. I am officially under water.

My lungs start to sting and I feel my body getting weaker. That's when I look through the crack and see the moon. It's glowing brighter than I have ever seen. Then, I fall into darkness.

* * *

I wake up in a cavern remembering nothing. The sun shines, the birds chirp and the trees rustle against each other.

I walk out and see that the moon is still on the sky, faded, as if it refuses to leave.

_**Listen child...**_

_What the?_

_**You are now the Spirit of Light, for your name is Lucy, and you have brought light to everyone's lives...**_

**_You must bring the sun up every morning, and let it set by the power of another spirit... You must be careful of that spirit for he is your complete opposite._**


End file.
